


The life of MikeRI

by levihechiou88



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Swears, More tags later, idk about tags, levi furlan and isabel are related, levi loves channing tatum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3346040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levihechiou88/pseuds/levihechiou88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ok so! i love mike x levi, which is quickly becoming one of my favorite ships! thanks to this awesome story on here, Second Chance! i love it and how mike and levi were married and loved each other and levi was seriously torn up about what happened and i'm not going to ruin it! that was the start of my fave ship and i love that story sooo much! damn i can't even! c: anyway, i don't see much of this ship and it saddens me so i decided to do a life of, for them just like my ereri stories. i'm basing them off tumblr, and my new mikeri stories that i haven't posted yet so im excited! i hope you like the stories and ship these two! mike doesn't always have to  go for erwin, and levi doesn't always have to go for eren or erwin. so yay! i'm so excited!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The life of MikeRI

**Author's Note:**

> i rewrote chapter 1, it's written better and i'll try to add more chapters unlike the life of ereri it's going to be in order. atleast i'll try to make them in order. c:

** 1) They meet **

Mike sighed as he treaded down the endless checkered hallways of trost high, the halls were still and quiet due to the children all in class, but of course, mike just had to come when no one was skipping, or trying to piss to ask where the hell he was supposed to go, since he's new to trost high.

He just moved here, and is currently living with his step brother, Erwin smith, due to a family crisis he'd rather not talk about. So here he is the farm boy from Connecticut, hopelessly lost in the new big city of Trost, New York.

He sighed again as he looked around once more for room 217.

But if luck would have it, the bell just rung which means, he missed his first period class, and now the hall way is filled with a crowd of raging hormones, and sweat as his sensitive nose burns from the grotesque smells.

Mike spared all the sideways glances from his peers for many reasons, one, he already knows why their staring, he's freakishly tall, always have been and pretty much always will, and he's new. He kind of stands out like a white spec on an all-black painting. Not to mention he didn't care for the people around him, he just wanted to breeze through the last year of high school and forget about it.

The worst part about this damn move was he was finishing his junior year back at Maria high in Connecticut, so now he has to catch up here for the last few months of his junior year here then finish his senior year. What a shit load of crap.

He sighed once more before feeling a hard bump followed by a thud.

the blonde male looked down, his piercing green eyes, met sliver-blue ones of a pale boy with raven hair and pale skin, he had on a trost high volley ball t-shirt under a black leather jacket, and some black skinny jeans with some black lace up boots and black fingerless gloves.

 _'Gee, have enough black?'_ mike thought. The raven was on the tile patterned floor with papers and a poster board scattered around him. he had a pissed off expression, and judging by how hard he bumped into mike (not hard enough to knock the wind out of him mind you) he must've been in a hurry.

"Damn it...shit! Now I’ve got to rearrange my papers and-" he muttered to himself before turning his fierce gaze on mike, "tch! Watch where the hell you’re going tree!" he growled as he began to pick up his papers, getting on his knees and begging to organize his papers.

Mike ignored the comment, considering _he bumped_ into _him_. He was to caught on the raven's voice, it was deeper for his body type and he had a funny accent. It was a mix between a New York accent and a country-French like accent. Mike couldn't quite pin point it but it intrigued him.

"Sorry, I didn't see you." he said and bent down to help the smaller boy.

"Hell, I’d imagine, how's the fucking weather up there." he growls and continues to fix his papers, taking his other papers from mike. When the raven was close enough mike inhaled, taking a whiff of his smell, he had an interesting scent. It was a mix between laundry detergent, cream and hazelnut and a bit of lilac. It was strong but not as strong as the smell of irritation.

The raven paused when mike did that action, quickly jerking away and glaring at mike so intensely mike himself was afraid he'd combust.

"What the actual fuck, _mutt._ Did you just fucking sniff me?" mike chuckled at his reaction, that's the best thing in his opinion, the reactions to his weird action. It was always quite entertaining.

"Yeah I did, here." mike said pushing his hand toward the raven and urging him to take his papers. He hesitated for a second but snatched the papers not a minute later, keeping a scowl on his face. he was about to reach for the poster board but mike beat him to it and the pale hand fell on mike's, which he quickly retracted and stood to his feet as he glared his eyes to the side, letting the scowl dissolve off his lips. He held his papers to his chest as he waited for mike to give him his stuff.

Mike smirked to himself before standing and moving the board toward him, the smaller moved his eyes toward him before rolling them and taking it from him before muttering a small, "thanks." which mike responded with a curt nod.

"Again, I’m very sorry." mike said as he looked down at the raven haired boy.

"Don’t worry about it; I don't have time for this. Pixis is going to be pissed if I’m late again." he muttered as he began straightening his papers...again. He moved around mike but before he got too far, mike gripped his arm softly, making the boy turn around and dart his narrowed eyes at him.

 “I’m in that class; I’m new do you mind if I follow?"

The raven shrugged off his touch, “whatever." he said as he began walking, once mike began to follow he said bluntly, "keep a ten foot radius, I don't want you sniffing me, dog." he spat, keeping his back to the tall blonde.

Mike chuckled, "if I do that then I’d get lost again."

"Tch, smart ass." was all he said as they walked. The raven didn't say much except "hey" to a couple friends or at least, mike thinks their friends, and waving off the teachers that keep yelling about hurry up you got 2 minutes.

but the raven would never know why, but his heart kind of fluttered, when the tall blonde said he'd be in his class, he didn't think too much into it, he just figured it was because he was running late and now his project is all out of order and it's due today and thanks to his shitty habit of procrastination and his writing hobby he put it off until the last second, and now it's all out of order.

Just great.

"I’m mike by the way."

The small boy held his papers and continued to push through the crowd with mike in tow; mike was going to repeat until, he came to a stop in front of a class, and he put his papers in order right then turned to face the blonde giant. His eyes narrowed and a bit darker than normal male's eyes. His lips pulled into a thin line and his sliver-blue eyes staring into mike's green ones.

"Levi."

Mike noted it as the raven now known as Levi walked into the class right when the bell rung, before mike could respond.

 He took a seat between two brunettes, one is a female with glasses and a messy ponytail, and the other is a male with shaggy hair and big bright eyes with a complex color scheme. the male threw his arm over Levi’s shoulder and pulled him into a kiss then parted before letting the male rest his head on the brunette's shoulder and for the girl to squeal about how cute they are.

Mike couldn't help but have mixed feelings, one of relief that the boy was in to guys.  And disappointment that he wasn't single. It’s safe to say, mike might have a crush on the shorter male. He always likes a challenge and a bit of feistiness in any partner, and so far this Levi fit the bill.

too bad he has a boyfriend, they look happy so mike shrugged it off and walked into the classroom and sat in the back, near the window, ignoring the comments that followed his walking figure, he just leaned his head on his hand and stared over at the perfect view he got from this seat and he's not talking about the court yard filled with nice stones and big bright trees. But the little raven sitting toward the front between the two brunettes.

 He might not be able to have him, but that won't stop him from looking at him. Which Levi returned for a split second with a dangerous flash of his silver-blue eyes before he turned back around, causing mike to smirk.

“nice to meet you too, Levi.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
